


Stuck to you

by tartiflette



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, stuff i did a lifetime ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartiflette/pseuds/tartiflette
Summary: Miguel, Tulio and their (almost always) happy-go-lucky relationship :)





	Stuck to you

(music : Stuck to you by Nikka Costa)


End file.
